Twilight A Different Tale!
by Hoobeehoo
Summary: My version of Twilight! Okay when Bella meet this strange pale man is that all he is and will he stop staring at her. Love and Passion. Please Read and Review my first Twilight Fanfic! THANKS!


**Moving to Forks!**

**Bella Pov!**

I never thought that I would come back to Forks. After I told Charlie I was never coming back but look at me now I'm packing my bags to get on a plan and go to Forks. I realised I wouldn't be needing a lot of my cloths that I wore here in Phoenix. I new I would be needing my warm cloths because it was freezing down in Forks. Compared to Phoenix it would have to be the coldest place on earth.

One thing I new, it was that I was making the best choice since I didn't want to be around Phil. She new since her mum had Phil she wasn't need as much as she was before. Her mum used to need me for everything but now she was more reliant on Phil for everything, and I mean everything. I finished packing and walked out to the car where mum and Phil were waiting for me. I put my suitcase in the back of Phil's car and got in.

"You don't have to go sweetie, you can still change your mind" My mum pleaded hoping I would stay with her.

"NO mum, I have to go. Anyway you'll be okay you've got Phil" I reinsured her.

"Okay" She gave up.

My mum hopped in the drivers seat and drove me to the airport. By the time we were there she was in tears. She kept having to wipe her eye's. Why did she always have to cry when I was going away. Even when I went on camp she would burst into tears and I would be the laughing stock of the school it was so embarrassing. Expect this time it was okay.

"Bye mum!" I said hopping out of the car and moving to the back to get my bags.

"See you sweetie" My mum said getting ready to leave straight away. This was because she was upset that her baby (me) was going. She didn't really want me to go at the moment.

My mum handed me my ticket and said goodbye. I walked into the airport and dealt with everything before I hopped on the plane. It was going to be a 3 hour flight, then a 1 hour flight and then a 1 hour drive with Charlie. I was hopping that the time will pass quick.

**In Forks!**

"Wow Forks hasn't changed much" I told my dad (Charlie I still have to call him dad)

"Yeah nothing has really changed, it's still a cold place that's hard to get to" My dad replied.

My dad and I didn't make any more conversation. On my way to my home (Charlie's Place) I saw a guy standing there looking at me. It was like I was his dinner or something. I hope he doesn't go to my school.

Once I got home I got a gift from my dad. He had bought me a truck from my old play mate Jacob. Well really Jacob dad's truck. Ever since Jacobs's dad couldn't walk he hasn't needed his truck so my dad bought it off him. It was Awesome. Especially since I wouldn't arrive in my dad's cop car. It was very embarrassing since I was related to head chief of the police. Everyone normally would tease me. Oh well. For the rest of the day I unpacked and thought about the person I had seen on the way to my home.

**Charlie's Pov!**

I was so happy today because my little girl was coming home. Well she not really little. I woke up and went into town to pic up Bella's new bed sheets. I wasn't sure what colour she liked so I got her purple sheets. This was because when she was a little girl she liked purple things so I thought she would like it.

I then went and had steak and cobbler at the diner before getting to pick up her truck. Well since Jacobs's dad couldn't walk he didn't need his truck so I bought it for Bella as a home coming gift. I really hopped that she would like as much as I hopped she would. Once I had picked up her truck and took it home I went to the airport to pick Bella up.

There she was standing right in front of me. My beautiful girl Bella. Me and Bella didn't talk much on the trip though. But once we were in Forks she started to talk.

"Wow Forks hasn't changed much" Bella told me. I thought that she was being a bit upset about her move here. I hope she was happy with her decision.

"Yeah nothing has really changed, it's still a cold place that's hard to get to" I replied focusing on the road.

We didn't really make any more conversation. On the way home I saw Edward standing beside the road looking at Bella, well more like staring at her. He looked like he was going to eat her or something. I hope he doesn't meet Bella at her new school because apparently he's not very nice I've been told. Well how could believe that I haven't even met the guy. I then put my mind back on road. I was getting to distracted.

When I got home I showed Bella her new truck and told her who I got it from and showed her room. I really hopped she liked the purple sheets I had put on her bed. Then I went and carried on with my daily things. I was happy to know If Bella was enjoying her stay so far.

**Bella's School!**

**Charlie's POV!**

My baby was going back to school in my sight. I felt like it was her first day at school even if it really wasn't. I got ready, to make sure that Bella could get the car going and she new what do. I hopped she like her high school.

"Bella hurry up you'll be late!" I shouted at her making her hurry up.

"Coming" Bella replied like she was getting angry.

Bella down the stairs and outside. I gave her the keys and followed her outside. She hopped in her new truck (well really old) and got the engine started.

"See ya Bella" I said waving goodbye.

"Thanks Dad, See ya later at the diner" Bella replied.

"Okay, have a good day" I replied as she drived out the drive way.

I then when back in the house and got in to my uniform, and went to work. I new there would be a lot of work today, this was because there had been an attack on a local fisherman. We needed to get to the bottom of this one so that no one else gets hurt. Like Bella!!

**Bella's POV!**

I woke up today knowing that I would have to go to high school. I got dressed in casual cloths because the school has no uniform. I then got my bag pack with the books that Charlie had packed me. I was very grateful for this. I was going to go to school early because I didn't want to make a scene.

"Bella hurry up you'll be late" Charlie shouted at me.

"Coming" I replied getting a bit angry.

I walked out of my room to see Charlie at the bottom of the stairs. I walked down the stairs and outside. While I went to go outside Charlie handed me the car keys to my truck. I hopped into my truck that Charlie gave to me and started it up. I then drove to the office at the school.

The school itself was hard to find because of all the bush and stuff, but I found it by the help of signs. I got my schedule from the office and drove down to the student car park which I found because everyone was driving down there. When I finally parked my car I noticed the man I had seen on the way down to Forks. I wondered who he was, Oh well.

**Edwards POV!**

"Alice" I shouted loudly so she could hear.

"Yeah" Alice replied all happy and cheerful as always.

"Where did you put my uniform?" I shouted getting angry at her.

"Here it is!" Alice said passing his uniform to him and then asking him a question "Hey did you see that girl with the strong scent?"

"Yeah, I hope she doesn't go to our school" Edward replied being very serious.

"Haha" Alice laughed and skipped away.

Then Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett hopped in the car drove to school. I soon noticed a car with the strong scent girl. Her name was Isabella, but she liked to be called Bella. Edward saw her get out so he looked away. Why was she so good smelling and why couldn't he read her mind? When we parked our car I noticed that she was staring at me. I wonder why and why I kept thinking of things I wanted to know?


End file.
